Compleanno
by Miryam.c
Summary: OS pour Gwenetsi. Naples est bien plus qu'une simple ville pour les DiNozzo. Tiva/Tenior.


Bonsoir !

Je passe ce soir en coup de vent pour souhaiter un bon retour sur le site à une personne sans qui le quartier NCIS ne serait plus vraiment le quartier NCIS, dont les fics, les reviews et tout simplement la présence nous ont (en tout cas m'ont) terriblement manqué pendant ces dernières semaines, et lui proposer ce petit OS Tenior/Tiva qui j'espère lui plaira...

Alors **Gwenetsi**, ravie de te savoir à nouveau parmi nous !

* * *

COMPLEANNO

(Trad. de l'italien : anniversaire)

« Passe les gémeaux, Tony !

- On dit _jumelles_, Zee-Vah ! Et non, je ne te passerai pas les jumelles !

- Alors décris-moi au moins la scène ! Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, et je ne suis rien du tout ! Ca ne valait pas le coup de survivre à douze heures d'avion pour ça !

- C'est bon, du calme, je vais te décrire la scène si tu y tiens tant ! Il y a un yacht, au loin, tu vois le yacht ? »

Ziva poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de replier ses genoux contre elle pour y appuyer sa tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle le voyait, ce yacht, énorme point lumineux sur la mer d'un noir de jais.

C'était même précisément pour le voir qu'elle avait fait le trajet en avion Washington DC-Naples en compagnie de son très exaspérant coéquipier. Ou plus précisément pour voir, sur le yacht en question, l'un des parrains de la Camorra, la très célèbre et très redoutée mafia napolitaine, qu'ils avaient pour objectif de relier au « soldato » intercepté par le NCIS sur le sol américain quelques jours auparavant, et reconnu responsable du meurtre d'un officier supérieur de la Navy.

Désireux de faire tomber aussi bien le maître que l'esclave, Gibbs avait cru bon d'envoyer les deux agents à Naples, où ils avaient, avec l'accord des autorités italiennes, entrepris de surveiller leur homme et essayé de le relier à l'assassinat du marine.

C'est ainsi que depuis leur arrivée, à peine quelques heures auparavant, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'espionner depuis le toit de leur hôtel en bord de mer, jumelles à la main, tandis que leur cible profitait tranquillement de sa soirée à bord de son extraordinaire yacht, en bonne compagnie selon les dires de Tony.

« Deux blondes et une brune lui tournent autour, décrivit-il, alors que la jeune femme recommençait à l'écouter après quelques secondes de passage à blanc, probablement dû à la fatigue. Il semblerait qu'il préfère la blonde qui s'intéresse à un de ses caporals… Ouh, champagne servi par une fille en bikini. Et qui vient de retirer le haut de son bikini, justement. Tiens, regarde, Zi !

- Oublie, finalement, tu peux garder les jumelles ! ironisa-t-elle alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil, ayant parfaitement anticipé sa réaction, et reprenait la surveillance. Dis, il ne se passera rien ce soir à part peut être une partie de jambes en l'air entre un parrain et une prostituée, ce que je ne veux définitivement pas voir. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de profiter d'être au port pour aller dîner dans un bon restaurant au bord de la mer ?

- Bonne idée, cette surveillance devient gonflante et j'ai faim, admit-il en reposant la paire de jumelles pour faire face à sa coéquipière. D'autant que les Carabinieri ont dit qu'ils se chargeaient de nos notes de frais, alors on ne va pas se priver…

- C'est d'un romantisme, DiNozzo ! se moqua-t-elle en récupérant son sac à main et en se levant vivement pour le suivre alors qu'il descendait les escaliers reliant le toit au hall abritant l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

- Réaliste, tout au plus ! répliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire charmeur qui la fit fondre malgré elle. Et depuis quand ma ninja préférée veut-elle du romantisme ? Toi qui as horreur des préliminaires, j'ai du mal à imaginer comment tu…

- Stop, on va s'arrêter là, le coupa-t-elle fermement en sortant vivement de la cabine métallique alors qu'il se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant l'air mi-indigné, mi-gêné de l'Israélienne. Et quitte à ne pas avoir droit à du romantisme, est-ce que je peux au moins avoir droit à un restaurant doté d'une télé diffusant des joueurs de foot italiens, sexys et couverts de sueur, pour égayer ce dîner que je suis _obligée_ de partager avec toi ?

- Ne te sens pas forcée, David, tu peux aussi te payer un dîner aux chandelles toute seule et de ta poche ! plaisanta-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras alors que, sortie de l'hôtel, elle partait vers la droite pour rejoindre le pub le plus proche. Et au lieu de faire la tête, suis-moi, je connais une excellente adresse dans le coin.

- Tu connais Naples, toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, en le suivant docilement vers un pont reliant la côte à une petite île surmontée d'un fort au pied duquel restaurants, musiciens et vendeurs de roses abondaient.

Il hocha lentement la tête, la guidant entre les touristes et les couples s'embrassant à la lumière des lampadaires, et ne s'arrêtant un instant que pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'eau, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien aussi transparente que la dernière fois qu'il avait longé la baie de Naples.

Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le restaurant situé sur l'autre rive que Tony cherchait, et s'installèrent à la terrasse bordée par la mer, Ziva lâcha :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure...

- C'est une longue histoire, chercha à éluder l'agent très spécial tout en faisant signe au serveur de venir prendre leur commande.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua la jeune femme après qu'il eut échangé quelques mots en italien avec l'homme pour l'enjoindre de leur rapporter antipasti et boissons apéritives.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, pas vrai ? » soupira l'Italien.

Son interlocutrice esquissa un sourire avant de faire non de la tête, le forçant à se rendre définitivement à l'évidence.

« Ok, la dernière fois que je suis venu à Naples, c'était dans ce restaurant, il y a 24 ans, pour mon seizième anniversaire, expliqua-t-il. A l'époque, j'étais en pension dans l'Ohio, mais comme mon anniversaire tombait pendant les vacances, j'étais rentré sur New York pour voir mon père, et je restais avec lui dans son hôtel particulier de Manhattan.

« Je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis une éternité. Non seulement il ne venait jamais me voir parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup, mais quand je rentrais sur New York, il était toujours en voyage d'affaires à droite à gauche, et le croiser était très compliqué.

« Alors cette année-là, après avoir passé mes quatre derniers anniversaires en solitaire –enfin, avec Jacques, le chauffeur français, mais on peut difficilement dire que ça compte vraiment– parce qu'il était en voyage d'affaires, j'ai posé un ultimatum à mon père, et je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas là pour mes seize ans, je coupais définitivement les ponts avec lui.

« Il m'a juré qu'il serait là. Et pourtant, quand je suis arrivé à New York, une semaine avant la date clé, j'ai vu une note qui me disait dans les grandes lignes ''je serai absent, désolé mon fils, je dois travailler pour te payer ta pension et l'hôtel particulier dans lequel tu vas passer un mois tout seul –enfin, avec Jacques-. Oh, au fait, joyeux anniversaire !''

« Tu penses que j'étais hors de moi. Mon père avait disparu, je ne savais pas où, et j'allais encore passé mon anniversaire en tête à tête avec une chaise vide. Alors pendant cinq jours, j'ai déprimé, j'ai oscillé entre ma chambre où j'écoutais de la musique à fond, la cuisine où je me gavais de spaghettis bolognaises, et la salle de bain où je passais des heures dans la baignoire vide à regarder le plafond.

« Et puis, la veille de mon anniversaire, j'ai vu en me levant le matin un billet posé sur la table. Rien d'autre, juste un billet d'avion en première classe en direction de Naples. Tout de suite, je me suis tourné sur la première personne que j'avais sous la main, et j'ai demandé à Jacques d'où sortait ce billet, pour qui il était... Il m'a répondu qu'il était pour moi, et qu'il me conduirait à l'aéroport si je le désirais.

« Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être mon oncle resté en Italie qui m'invitait pour mon anniversaire, mais il habitait Rome alors ça ne collait pas vraiment. J'avais bien un ami italien à la pension, qui partait en vacances tout l'été à Naples, mais ça me paraissait bizarre qu'il m'invite comme ça. Mais je me suis dit qu'après tout, il s'était peut être concerté avec ses parents et qu'ils étaient d'accord pour m'accueillir. D'autant qu'ils connaissaient Jacques, qui semblait être dans le coup, alors pourquoi pas ?

« Résultat, j'ai foncé faire ma valise, et je suis monté dans la voiture de mon père sans me poser de questions, prêt pour l'aventure. La force de la jeunesse, sûrement. Je me disais que j'allais peut être me retrouver à parcourir l'Italie en voiture, dans une Ferrari, un peu façon _Macadam à deux voies_ mais en Italie, ou un truc plus romantique, comme _Jusqu'au bout du monde_... D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ce film te plairait, il faut absolument que je pense à te le montrer la prochaine fois que tu viens chez moi, je...

- Tony. Je sens que tu vas te perdre. Les faits.

- Roh, ce que tu peux être terre-à-terre, David ! Je te parle d'un chef d'oeuvre du road-movie, là.

- Tony.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je continue. J'ai donc embarqué dans cet avion, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais me retrouver. J'ai mis vingt-quatre heures à arriver à Naples, entre les correspondances et les retards accumulés, mais j'ai par chance réussi à dormir un peu. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'être complètement mort en débarquant enfin en Italie.

« J'ai finalement aperçu un type avec une pancarte ''Anthony DiNozzo'', et comme j'étais trop fatigué, ou trop naïf, pour jouer les paranos et me demander s'il n'était pas là pour me kidnapper, je l'ai bêtement suivi dans sa voiture. Finalement, il s'est avéré qu'il était juste un brave homme, qui m'a simplement conduit dans un super palace en bord de mer.

« C'est là que j'ai commencé à me demander sérieusement ce qu'il se passait. Si c'était bien mon ami italien qui m'avait invité, pourquoi me logeait-il dans un palace ? Mais là encore, j'étais trop fatigué pour vraiment réfléchir, alors je me suis contenté de profiter de l'hôtel, extraordinaire, avec une piscine, un design japonais de fou et un lit confortable comme pas possible. Au point d'ailleurs que j'ai passé la journée à dormir, histoire de rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

« Quand je me suis enfin réveillé, le soir, vers dix-neuf heures, je me suis tout d'un coup souvenu que c'était mon anniversaire. Et au moment où je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore m'arriver après ce périple de fou, le type qui m'avait conduit de l'aéroport de Naples au palace est arrivé dans ma chambre comme une fleur, et m'a fait signe de le suivre. J'ai obéi, et on a commencé à déambuler au bord de la mer, sans que j'aie la moindre idée d'où il allait m'emmener.

« Il m'a finalement conduit ici, dans ce restaurant très précisément. Et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu, exactement à la table où on est assis en ce moment, mon père, qui me souriait. Je me suis pincé trois fois pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, mais non, il était là et bien là, à cette table, dans ce restaurant qu'il avait réservé pour nous deux pour fêter mon anniversaire.

« Quand j'ai enfin réussi à prononcer un mot, après m'être installé face à lui, je lui ai juste demandé : ''Pourquoi ?''

« C'est là qu'il a simplement répondu : ''Tu m'as dit quand tu étais plus jeune que ton plus grand rêve était d'aller en Italie, et au début de cette année que désormais, ton plus grand rêve était que je réussisse à être à tes côtés pour ton anniversaire. Alors je me suis dit que je te devais bien la combinaison des deux !''

« Ca semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant, c'était vrai ! Je me souviens de chaque détail, du champagne qu'on a bu, du homard que j'ai dégusté, du nom du serveur... Je lui ai raconté ma vie au pensionnat, lui s'est contenté d'écouter ou de commenter. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il n'a pas décroché quand on l'appelait, pas parlé du boulot… Il s'est juste comporté comme un père. Et je crois bien que c'est la plus belle soirée que j'ai pu passer avec lui.

- Wouah, Tony, c'est... lâcha Ziva, à court de mot, alors que son ami interrompait son récit pour boire une gorgée de vin. C'est un magnifique souvenir que tu me fais partager.

- Attends, c'est pas fini ! rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Non seulement c'est touchant, mais c'est romantique, ma chère ninja ! Ce restaurant est vraiment particulier pour moi, parce que c'est aussi celui où Senior a demandé ma mère en mariage. Exactement à la table où on se trouve en ce moment !

- C'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama sa coéquipière fascinée, ses yeux chocolat brillants d'émotion.

- Je lui ai promis que c'est là que je demanderai la femme de ma vie en mariage, poursuivit-il, baissant les yeux sur son assiette pour fuir le regard de l'Israélienne qu'il sentait le troubler de plus en plus. Alors si un jour je t'invite à Naples, Zee-Vah, tu sauras ce qui t'attends... »

Tous deux se turent, l'une estomaquée par ce dernier commentaire, l'autre réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à ouvrir son cœur de la sorte. Peut être l'air napolitain ?

Alors que la jeune femme le fixait toujours avec des yeux écarquillés, Tony, bien décidé à rompre ce silence gêné et gênant, se saisit finalement de la carte restée sur un coin de la table et fit mine de la feuilleter, avant de lâcher sur le ton le plus innocent et le plus léger possible :

« Oh, tant que j'y pense, je te recommande le carpaccio de thon en entrée, ou les crevettes, elles sont délicieuses. A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères comme d'habitude sauter les préliminaires et passer directement au plat de résistance... »


End file.
